The Core Specification Working Group (CSWG) in the BLUETOOTH Special Interest Group (BLUETOOTHBT SIG) formulates a specification named “LE Data Length Extension”. In the specification, a maximum payload length of a BLUETOOTH low energy (BLE) packet is extended from original 31 octets to 255 octets. This newly added feature will be released in a BLUETOOTH version 4.2.
In the General Attribute Protocol (GATT) defined in the BLE protocol, devices in a BLE network include two types, a sensor (for example, a wearable device) and a collector (for example, a smartphone). The sensor is a data provider (Server), and the collector is a data receiver (Client). The sensor directly adds the service data packet to a payload of a to-be-transmitted packet, and sends the BLE packet to the collector when the sensor needs to transmit a service data packet of a particular service to the collector. Existing wireless transmission processes are all similar to that, and are not listed one by one herein. As can be seen, in an existing transmission method, a payload of each transmitted packet carries only one service data packet. However, an amount of data in a single service data packet is generally only several octets or ten-odd octets, and is far less than a maximum payload length that can be carried by the packet, for example, 255 octets. Therefore, data transmission efficiency is low, power consumption of transmission is high, and an advantage of the maximum payload length in the packet is completely not used.